callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ACR
Page Title Why isn't the title Bushmaster ACR? I was under the impression that the ingame name was supposed to be in the weapons box and that would redirect to the more complete name. Similar to what we did with COD4's weapon box. 22:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Name It's no longer called the Bushmaster ACR, but the Remington ACR. Yeah Bushmaster is going to be making the civilian version, and Remington is going to be making the Military version with full auto. Does anyone know when the ACR is going to be fielded to troops. http://www.thefirearmblog.com/blog/2009/06/19/bushmaster-acr-is-now-remington-acr/ --VRazer 17:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Just because there's a "military" version, it doesn't mean any military will necessarily adopt it. I'm not saying it won't make a good combat weapon, but a lot of different rifles and pistols and machine guns do that without being adopted. That said, there are currently no plans on fielding any replacement for the M4 that I know of. Ghost Leader 18:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Name Continued What does ACR stand for assuming "Advanced Combat Rifle" Anyone know? ACR stands for: Adaptive Combat Rifle. To bad Griever isn't here, I'm the only one left to do this.... Dolten Lets Talk 01:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome gun I would have to say this is a good gun that i have used so far even though i am a level 11 but i picked it up somewhere in multiplayer gameplay and its really good to use i recommend it. 100% best gun. apart from some others i like as well.SLAUGHTERER 11:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC). Totally irrelevant --Gesz 12:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I disagree. I think it's good that people share things like what weapons/perks they like/don't like and why, it gives newer players a good perspective on the game, though it is nice to say why you like the gun as opposed to just "its really good to use." Besides, isn't that what discussion pages are for? 18:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Can i just ask this,whoever edited this page about the ACR being like the g36c from cod4,how is it similar? well they do use the same rounds and have similar damage. :Never played a game in which a weapon has zero recoil, as the ACR does. And the M4 also has similar damage while using the same rounds. Kind of a useless comment. TheFedExPope 00:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Please discuss thids in the forums and not a talk page :Super2k 00:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Confusion One thing I do not understand is how I use a Standard ACR and it has around 800 rounds max, but the silenced version has around 1260. MJR Nigel Black 13:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Well, the Cliffhanger ACR has a max ammo of around 500 rounds, as well as the other level versions. However, on the level Just Like Old Times the silenced ACR's have ~1260 rounds. 00:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Caliber There was no valid citation to prove the in game ACR fire 6.8 SPC. It doesn't. If it did it would have more power and the gun wouldn't say 5.56. :Well technically the only thing we can go by is that it has the same damage as the M4, FAMAS, F2000, M240 and MG4 which also use the 5.56mm round. But yea, it def doesn't use the 6.8mm. TheFedExPope 00:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh? What? Are you serious? The M240 does *not* use an intermediate rifle round, it uses a full power rifle round, namely the 7.62*51 NATO round, and the FAMAS does more damage than those guns It's a 30-40 high damage assault rifle, whereas all those other guns are either 20-30 or just plain 30 (for the LMG's). it could very well use 6.8mm, but it wouldn't show in the stats anyways. Seriously man, don't trust the in-game stats, they are bullshit anyway. I think there is a high probability of the gun using 5.56, but, we'll never know for sure unless someone in IW proves us right/wrong. TNT LotLP 10:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh I guess then just the SAW uses 5.56mm. Assumed it was the same. And yea I kinda feel like the weapon stats are made up, LOL TheFedExPope 23:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It says that it uses 5.56mm rounds on the side of the gun. It's easiest to see with the default finish. If I have time tomorrow, I'll check it. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 05:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wrong info about modular design and caliber The Remington ACR needs a swap of the lower receiver and the magazine in order to accommodate different caliber rounds. The article says all it needs are modular magazines, which is incorrect. Also, the ACR is only available in 5.56, 6.5, and 6.8 by default. The 7.62 lower, which was featured in earlier designs, is not included in the Remington ACR info sheet at this time. Thanks for correcting me, I hadn't been on the Remington page for the ACR in a while. Info in the wrong place? "The army is planning to field the last of its M4s in 2010." Shouldn't this be placed in the M4 article? It seems out of place here.LW556DCJ 00:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, shouldn't the info be changed, because the first time the ACR can be used is in SSDD, with holographic sights... 20:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Guest Regarding the "Usefulness" I think that the part ... However, even with Stopping Power and Steady Aim the close quarters aspect of this gun is not as good as other assault rifles. Using the Masterkey Shotgun attachment will offset this though. ... should be remove because it's the way you play that makes this gun good at CQB or not. The damage is same as the M4's ( BTW. I says 30-20 (MP), the lower value should be first, I shall change that ) then with the right choice of attachment(s) is the way to make this gun work well at CQB, so IMO this should be changed. New pic Okay, why were the new pictures added? The other one was even clearer. Sorry to complain but I don't get it.... Batman Rider 15:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i added the pic just to justify that there is a black acr since registered users and unregistered users have been deleting the trivia about a black acr being in the game Buchmuster ACR Question about sentence What does the sentence "The ACR, although it bounces when firing, has zero recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot which makes it ideal for medium and long range combat" mean? It is a little unclear what it means when it says that it bounces yet has no recoil. 09:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :it animates recoil (seen) that has no actual effect on accuracy (felt). Agent Tasmania 12:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) New Section: Development/Design i'd like to add a new section for the page called development, because we seem to have a large amount of info about the gun's design in the page's introduction HeatedPete 09:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The ACR is the''' epicest''' gun in the epicest world! EPIC hey guys can i use the pic of the acr for my avatar? o yeah last one was from THEhappyLaUgHeR^_^ XD 23:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon FOV (Field of View) For some reason, i don't see the ACR (or any other gun infact) past the stock. Is there a way to change it on the xbox? Y e f p a t t e r s o n 20:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Forward or backward past the stock? And when you're wielding or when it's lying on the ground? Darthkenobi0(talk) 03:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No mention of full name/real-life counterpart on article Why is there no reference to the full name and/or real-life counterpart of this weapon, unlike the other weapons' articles? It took me a lot of digging before I discovered that it's "Bushmaster/Remington ACR". MarqFJA 23:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is irrelevant to Call of Duty, as it's never mentioned in-game, and for that reason should be left out. If other articles have the full real-life name of a weapon, that is either because it slipped past and was never deleted, or because it is mentioned in-game. YuriKaslov 00:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Stopping Power or not? is stopping power really helpful,i just saw a video from blametruth in youtube and he did pretty good without stopping power,so use it or not?Poop copter 03:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Depends whether you spray or actually aim. I generally just use it anyway, makes things easier unless you're intent on a stealth class. Darthkenobi0(talk) 03:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Well,I can honestly say that I aim,and what do you mean about the stealth class,I'm kind of in with the silent attacks. Poop copter 14:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Stopping Power is a perk that's standard for almost every diff. class setups unless you're using for example an RPG-7 as your primary instead secondary then maybe Danger Close. - The Asian Gangsta', 02:51pm, August 31, 2010 Recoil Could we maybe change it to say "negligable" rather then extreamly low since it has no actual recoil and very little visual. DanielM4712 22:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ACOG? Has anyone noticed that the ACR has no ACOG sway? I put it on the page seeing as I thought I was going to be a good contributer, but I did kind of think I was going to get pulverized by Admins stating I am an idiot. Did anyone know his or did I find out about it? And is there a reason it was taken off the trivia section? I don't know why it was taken off, but seeing as it's true, I'll put it back for you. 01:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) it is generaly accepted that no non-sniper weapons in mw2 have sway. and please sign you posts.Super2k 14:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry didn't know that the ACR was considered a "Sniper Weapon" per se i kinda assumed seeing as it is a *cough cough* ASSAULT RIFLE! *cough* that it was an assault rifle but I guess im just stupid. Sorry about not signing just kinda new to the wikia thing. 20:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) did you even read what i said? here ill say it slow snipers are the only weapons that have sway Super2k 21:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You're wrong. Many weapons have idle sway. 21:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ok then name one that isnt on thermal or a sniperSuper2k 21:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) AK-47. 21:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) thats a glitch besides thatSuper2k 21:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) SHUT UP THIS IS A STUPID FIGHT THAT CAN CAUSE FLAME thumb|300px|left|You're burnt =) 22:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) nothing accept sniper rifles have sway as acog not even the ak(i think)Super2k 22:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Also not true. You could try it in game and see for yourself. 22:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC)